As an increasing variety and amount of content is being made available over networks such as the Internet, users are obtaining an increasing amount of their content over those networks. Users can access this content using any appropriate electronic device, including devices that utilize cellular-based networks or similar wireless connections to obtain the data. In many cases, providers of these network connections include a certain amount of data transmission or bandwidth with a monthly data plan, and any data transmission exceeding that amount can result in substantial additional charges. Users typically have no way of knowing how much data is required for various tasks, which prevents users from managing their use of data to either avoid overage charges or have the ability to approve transmissions that will result in overage charges before the transmission occurs.